1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymeric hair fixatives, and, more particularly, to a terpolymer hair fixative, an aqueous solution process for making such terpolymers, and to water-based hair spray formulations which meet VOC standards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent legislation in California and other states have mandated that hair sprays and other products must have low volatile organic chemicals (VOC) in the composition. Many useful hair fixatives, however, are compatible with alcohol or hydrocarbon solvents only. Accordingly, there is a need for water-based hair spray fixatives which can be formulated into hair spray compositions which can meet VOC regulations. Preferably it is desired to provide new and effective hair spray polymers or fixatives which can be prepared in aqueous medium, and thus can be formulated directly into water-based hair spray compositions which meet VOC requirements. Another object of the invention is to provide such compositions which exhibit good fixative properties, including effective substantivity, conditioning, hold and curl retention properties for the user.